Forever Till The End
by x.Pretty Pwincess.x
Summary: Love Story Between Bella And Paul You Will See Abit From Film/ Books But Then It Will Change Just Needed Some Bits So The Bits From The Books Is All Stephanie Meyers Included Characters
1. Chapter 1

I tried Jacob again for the millionth time since the night of the movie with Jake and Mike I wish he'd just talk to me or that Billy would allow Jake to talk to me I'm going insane Jake's my personal sun since he left, he's been keeping me together and helping me begin to heal since Jake hasn't been talking to me the hole around my heart is beginning to become unbearable all over again and i can see Charlie's worried i'll become catatonic again so i decided that I'm going to go see Jacob to hell with being told to stay away he's my best friend so i got in my truck and headed to La Push.

I soon arrived at Jacob's house and saw he had changed from the boy i knew he's got lots more muscle, he's cut all his long hair off, he had gotten a tattoo and he was only in a pair of shorts when it was raining really heavily; I called out to him and he told me to go home and that we were no longer friends i finally gave up trying to get him to listen when he walked away from me and towards the woods so I climbed back into my truck and drove home all the while with tears streaming down my face i felt hurt that Jake broke his promise, I got home and went straight to my room i wouldn't be able to keep up a happy pretense to Charlie while i was an emotion wreck I decided to take a shower and change hopefully calming myself down to make Charlie something to eat.

I was in shock later that night when Jacob appeared at my bedroom window and asked me to let him in which I did to then re-learn the quilluete tribal histories Jacob once told me as a scary story Jacob of course didn't tell me he told me I had to guess as he couldn't tell a secret that wasn't his and that he was bound to protect just like when I kept the Cullen's secret about them being vampires; Jacob left not long after and I fell asleep dreaming of the tribes legends when I woke up the next morning I showered and did my morning routine then had some breakfast and left to go to La Push I needed to see Jacob.

When I got there I knocked on the door and Billy answered telling me Jacob isn't in so I replied I'd wait for him then so finally he let me in and I went to Jacobs room seeing he was asleep I left his room and waited for him on the back porch and soon I saw Sam and his gang coming towards the house and my anger flared in me and i went over to them, "what did you do to him he didn't want this" I said to Sam "Oh and like we did" Paul's smart ass comment sounded to my ears but my eyes remained on Sam waiting for an answer, "Bella you need to leave" came Sam's reply finally and that was it I went to hit Sam until Paul caught my hand and then something clicked when he looked into my eyes, I knew something was different as Paul's eyes shifted from anger to love and adoration while he was looking at me.

Jacob came running out when he realised that Sam was shaking and screaming at Paul while I was too close Paul was in a defensive stance in front of me while Jacob screamed at me to get outta the way, as i went to move away Paul's hand reached out and encircled its self around mine and backed up with me still staring at Sam Jake reached us then and was trying to get Sam to calm down which he couldn't so he ended up phasing and went to take a bite out of Paul which caused Paul to shout Jake and get him to move me just in time for Paul to phase into a wolf too to protect me and himself from Sam attacking him.

Jake got me,Embry and Jared into my truck and drove us to someone called Emily house and as soon as we got there Embry told me not to stare because it upsets Sam when I saw her I couldn't help but see her instant beauty and the scars that ran down her face but they didn't wreck her beauty at all, Emily gave us all muffins and soon Sam and Paul came walking the door laughing as soon as Paul's eyes met mine he grabbed a muffin and came over to me instantly he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside telling me he needed to tell me something so he told me all about imprinting and that I'm his imprint i told him i accept the imprint to which he kissed me tenderly on the lips re-grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside to the pack grinning his head off and soon the whole pack knew I was Paul's imprint and they were all happy including Jacob.

I went home later that night after I promised Paul and the pack I'd be back tomorrow which they were all really pleased about Paul made sure to give me a kiss good night before i left, as i pulled up to my house I had a feeling that everything was going to get better and that no matter what I'd always be protected when i went inside i said night to Charlie and went upstairs had a shower and changed into my pj's for bed when i snuggled under my quilt i fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since HE left.


	2. Authors Note

A/n

Before I continue with this story as I am being asked i need a beta

so if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know

as i will have grammer problems in the mean time

it's not intentional it just happens.


	3. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning i was relieved I hadn't had any nightmares for the first time in months which i guess i owed to imprinting and Paul I soon dressed and headed down stairs to make breakfast for me and Charlie before he left to go fishing with Billy and Harry, my dad looked less exhausted today from not being awoke from my screams in the night he also looked happy to see i was in a better mood than I had been now I'd been down to La Push.

After I had cleaned everything up I grabbed a jacket locked the door then hurried to my truck out of the cold; soon I was entering La Push and not far away from where I needed to be I couldn't wait to see everyone especially Paul I was drawn to him because of the imprinting but I'm positive I wont be able to give him my heart straight away I can't risk being hurt again.

I finally made it to Emily and Sam's only to have everyone come out and being pulled out of my truck by and over enthusiastic Jacob who then gave me a bone crushing hug only to pass me on to Embry who gave me a hug then passed me to Sam who gave me a quick hug he then passed me to Jared who gave me a hug when Paul had enough he snatched me from Jared and gave me a bone crushing hug of his own and a peck on the lips, he was about to grab my hand and lead me into the house until Emily stepped forward just as he released me to grab my hand and gave me a hug.

Paul led me into the house with the others following and into the living room where Embry suggested we watch a movie so he started suggesting loads of different films until the guys decided to just put fast five on as they wanted to watch it, me and Emily chatted a little especially when we went into the kitchen to make lunch while the guys were looking for another film they just had to watch; once we had made lunch we shouted the boys in Embry, Jake and Jared went to just dig in when Sam and Paul slapped the back of their heads.

"Oi idiots let the girls get some food first you know they dont eat as much as we do" Paul told them.

"But I'm hungry" Embry,Jake and Jared whined.

"Dont care, get what you want ladies you made it they will wait trust me" Sam told us while glaring at the other boys execpt Paul.

"Thank you Sam, Thank you Paul" I said with a smile which gained me a grin from Paul and a smile from Sam.

After Lunch Emily decided to make the guys clean up and dragged me upstairs once we were in her room and the door was locked she decided to do something about my clothes as she put it, she told me that we'd have fun picking out outfits for each other together after about an hour we were both dressed in Emilys clothes we both had new outfits on I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a halter neck baby pink top and with a pair of flat boots I had to talk Emily out of the heeled ankle boots this time, Emily was wearing a dark blue denmin skirt with a white tank top and a pair of sandles.

We walked down stairs when we was done Emily decided we need the boys opinion as we entered the living room all the boys eyes snapped to us and Paul's jaw dropped as did Sam's they were both making very lustful eyes at us we both looked at each other and grinned then sauntered out of the room to go get a drink, they followed like love sick puppies the other guys followed laughing at them but they complimented us it was decided that I would call my dad and tell him that I'm staying at Emily's Charlie didn't seem to mind he was glad i was making new friends.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of snoring so I bolted up in the bed Emily said I could crash in to see Paul laid on pillows with a blanket wrapped around his hips fast asleep on the floor by the door, my heart warmed to see that he was there through the night it made me feel more safe Emily knocked on the door five minutes later and asked me if she could come to my house to get me a change of clothes and maybe play dress up with my clothes this time.

I quickly agreed much to Sam and Paul's dissapointment as there was a no boy policy on our little trip we had a quick breakfast and then hopped into my truck and we drove to Forks, when we pulled up we got out and I unlocked the door we both hurried inside and straight upstairs into my bedroom I excused my self to get a very quick shower and then joined Em to see how she was doing on the clothes department; she decided it was time for a change to my wardrobe which I agreed on because most of my clothes reminded me of my time with Him and His Family.

So I grabbed some money I had saved up and drove us to Port Angeles we started hitting shops like Hot Topic, Victoria Secret and other shops getting a wide variety, when Em's phone went off she put it on speaker and we heard Sam and Paul's worried voices come across the line asking where we were so we told them we had done some shopping and was now heading back to my place to take it all back; they told us to get back safely and that they would see us soon we said our goodbyes after that and me and Em began to talk about what we'd bought.

When we pulled up to my house the pack was waiting there for us we watched as their faces morphed from anxious to relieved in the span of 5 seconds, when we got out of my truck they rushed forward to help us with all the purchases but we made sure to keep the Victoria Secret bags away from the boys prying eyes; they helped us carry it into the house and upstairs where Emily promptly kicked them out of the room while I hurriedly put everything away.

What I'd realised through the night at Sam and Emily's was that I was no longer the vampire girl I'm now the wolf girl which is why I readily agreed to the shopping I needed a change to get rid of everything of the person I was when I Was with Him I had unconditional love to look forward to from Paul and a family from the pack it was then I finally realised things were beginning to change and for the better.

I made us all dinner when we got back down stairs and saw the boys sprawled out in my living room watching tv I told Emily to go relax so she sat in Sam's lap and watched tv with them was dinner was done i called them in I'd already set a plate in the microwave for Charlie, they all complimented me on my cooking Em decidced she was doing the dishes and about thirty minutes later the boys were filing out to go do patrol Paul pulled me into him and gave me a searing kiss when he released me we were both breathless but grinning at each other.

Once everyone was gone about 10 minutes later Charlie walked through the door and I warmed his dinner up for him then headed upstairs to read a book which didn't last long as my mind kept drifting to the kiss me and Paul shared I decided to take a bath to try and relax all the giddy emotions I had rolling around in my stomache and fell asleep once I was out dry and dressed dreaming of what would happen the next time I saw Paul again.


	5. Second Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

_Hey I'm just letting you know I will be updating soon, I would love to hear your opinions on my story so I can try and make it everything you want to read hopefully to you who is reading it I am already doing an ok job well I'm still looking for a Beta so if there is any grammer mistakes it's because I have missed them and i do my best to try proof read it afterwards even when i've published it to try and correct them._

_Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers and only the plot line is mine, you may have noticed Bella is a little different in my story compared to how she actually is well she needed to be different in my opinion with me changing who she was going to be with you see I don't want her like she was with Edward i want her to gain independence but still rely on Paul to be there for her, I want her to have more confidence and be more of a girl but in many ways still be the way she is I'm not creating a whole new Bella just changing her a little._

_Well anyways please review!_

...X...~... Miss Brogen ...~...X...


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_**I would just like to remind you I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers the only thing I own is the plot line and the changes I am making in the characters.**_

_The next morning I woke up late and had to go to school today so I and hurried threw on some fade wash jeans and an emerald-green long sleeve top along with a pair of flat boots and my coat and jumped into my truck and drove to Forks high, there was only one space left in the lot so I parked in that spot and turned off my truck and locked the doors then proceeded inside and off to my first period._

_**(I've Decided I'm going to skip what actually happens through the school day if that's not okay tell me and I will fix it.)**_

_When bell signaling the end of the school day went I was relieved to be out of there Lauren and Jessica had been unbearable today with all their taunting about Him! you'd think that after I never responded in any way that they would eventually get bored and back off well your wrong; so it was to my greatest relief to see my Paul leaning against my truck in the parking lot after the day I've had he quickly took me in to his arms and lovingly stared in to my eyes before he gave me a soul searing kiss that I instantly melted in to._

_As the need for air arose we broke the kiss panting but both smiling happily he soon took my car keys and steered me around to the passenger seat and he climbed in to the driver's seat we were both caught up in our own world but neither of us failed to see the looks we were receiving from the other students in the parking lot, soon we were going as fast as my truck would allow to La Push to see the pack it had felt weird this morning I had realised because I hadn't seen Paul this morning like I had over the weekend I had missed Paul all day and Lauren and Jessica had made my day worse my mind had told me to scream at them to shut the hell up but I was trying not to get in to fight so I never said a word._

_When we pulled up a clearly excited Emily ran towards the truck and flung my door open pulling me out and in to the house in the kitchen where she deposited me at the kitchen table and placed fried chicken in front of me that's when I noticed that everyone was now around the table and they looked happy to see me and happy they was now getting the food Emily had restricted from them until me and Paul showed up saying it wasn't right to eat when all the family wasn't there, when I heard that I had to stop the tears in my eyes from streaming down my face as Paul squeezed my hand reassuringly as everyone gave me smiles._

_Sam did the dishes as Emily called the station and told Charlie that I was in La Push with them and that I was safe and that I probably wont be home before he is as we are going to watch a movie she also assured him I had eaten my dad was more protective of me since the numb state I was in that I not too long ago came out of, me and Emily decided it was our turn to pick a film so we decided it had to be girly to get back at the guys so we picked Magic Mike to the guys chargin as we sat there with our eyes glued to the screen which made Sam and Paul growl quite often but we were too absorbed in the film to respond._

_About an hour later after Magic Mike finished and we all had talked for a bit I had to leave to drive home and feed Charlie if he hadn't fed himself and then do my homework all before I went to bed, Paul opted to come for the ride so we could have a little alone time before we had to separate for the night and most of the day tomorrow then we could see each other again like we had today; When we arrived he gave me a quick kiss and climbed out as I did and ran off in to the woods I went in to the house and checked Charlie had eaten before I went to go do my homework about an hour and half later I was all done so I went over to my window to shut it and saw my Paul under my window in his wolf form I said goodnight to which he yhiped at which I'm guessing meant goodnight, I shut my window and climbed in to my bed thinking of the days events and thinking I was starting to fall for Paul._


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_**I would just like to remind you I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers the only thing I own is the plot line and the changes I am making in the characters.**_

_I woke up the next morning in so much pain Charlie had come in to wake me up for school and I could barely open my eyes never mind actually move so he checked my temperature which was pretty high and called the school telling them I was sick, I spent the next 15 minutes convincing Charlie to go to the station and that I'd probably call Emily to come be with me through the day so Charlie could work; When Charlie left I called Emily and asked her to come over to which she asked why I wasn't in school so I told her I was sick and to just let herself in when she got here._

_Emily arrived ten minutes later with a worried Sam and Paul they quickly came over to me I was on the sofa it had taken me 9 minutes to get down here without changing clothes so I was wearing a tank top and short, Emily immediately began fussing over me she made me some chicken soup and grabbed me a blanket as I was now trembling I slowly ate the chicken soup while Paul was looking at me helplessly not knowing what to do in this situation but wanting to help._

_After I'd finished my soup Emily decided to check my temperature and what she saw shocked the hell out of her my temperature was extremely high which had them worried they also began speaking to each other quietly so as not to disturb me Paul was in on the conversation but her was sat with me on his lap giving me extra warmth making me kick the blanket Em had put on me off, something was different I could sense that something had changed or was changing rapidly just like my temperature._

_Paul began murmuring soothing words into my ear helping to keep me relaxed my first thoughts was what hell is happening? and why is it happening now? what had changed? Emily, Sam and Paul's voices was just like a soft back ground noise when the pain flared up again but only this time twice as worse._

_**What's Happening To Bella? Is There A Secret In Her Family She Doesn't Know About? I Should Say So! Is Bella Really As Human As Everyone Assumes So?**_

_**Oh It's Supposed To Be Short To Get You Thinking Of Things That Might Be Happening.**_

_**Review Please!**_

_**...X...~...Miss Brogen...~...X...**_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**I would just like to remind you I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers the only thing I own is the plot line and the changes I am making in the characters.**_

_When the pain shot through me I could barely breathe my heart was pounding furiously and silent hot tears began sliding down my cheeks as I struggled to get more air in to my lungs, I could barely hear Paul, Sam and Emily's voices shouting and trying to get me to respond then white-hot pain suddenly speared through me knocking me to the ground off of Paul's lap I curled myself in to a ball ; I was terrified I wasn't going to make it through what ever the hell was happening to me I tried to focus on their voices to get through the pain but everything other than the pain was just a blur as my vision as well as my hearing were dimming rapidly._

_Twenty minutes later the pain was still there and getting worse but even through the pain I noticed my body felt stronger as though I wasn't so breakable anymore I realised I still couldn't focus on anything but the pain but I knew what ever was happening it was changing me and for the better it seems, ten minutes later and the pain was disappearing from my body leaving me to sigh in relief and stop feeling as though i was going to die any minute from the pain I've never felt anything more excruciating as the pain I've been through it reminded me of when They told me about the change from a human to vampire._

_When the pain disappeared fully I was able to see and hear them all again I could hear them panicking and trying to figure out what was happening and how they could help, I decided to get up off the floor and see what the differences was to what had happened to me they had their backs to me so they hadn't seen me get up and walk over to the mirror we had in the living room, I looked at my reflection and was shocked to notice the differences; My hair was longer with caramel highlights in it, my eyes now had flexes of Silver in them which astounded me also my body had changed become more durable and more toned I noticed as I lifted my shirt up I was also a little taller, I also have a higher body temperature unlike humans so more like the wolf's do and seem to be graceful which was the biggest change for me._

_Paul spun around to check on me and noticed me up and by the mirror he came to stand by me and noticed all the changes and he was shocked, he tentatively traced my face with his finger tips and taking in the change or my eyes and hair, the change of my skin now be more firmer, the slight change to my height and lastly my body heat he looked astonished at the changes to me but his face broke out with the breathtaking smile I love and right there I knew everything was alright I wasn't going to lose the love of my life, I wasn't sure if i had powers or anything I'm not even sure about what exactly I am i just know I'm no longer human so now I was trying to figure out how the hell I am what I am because as far as I am aware my family has always been human!_

_Sam and Emily turned around and took in my change of appearance too and Em was the first to speak telling me I was even more stunning than I originally was and that my eyes are absolutely captivating and she is sure everyone would agree to that which Paul and Sam did agree too, to say we were all shocked was a understatment but there was no hostility just curiosity which I was grateful for I was scared I was going to lose the family I had just gained and that thought terrified me more than me changing in to something that was unknown to us at the moment, it took Emily about a minute after she took my appearance in to wrap me in a loving hug which I was quickly pulled away from and tucked tightly in to Paul's chest with him muttering how much he cares for me and that we'll find out what I changed into and that I'm still the same Bella nothing would change that and that we'd get through what ever life threw at us together._

_Charlie got home a good few hours later I had made us all some beef stragonoff for dinner I was extremely thankful that Charlie hadn't noticed the changes in me or if he had that he hadn't mentioned them, dinner was a lively affair with Paul,Emily and Sam there Charlie seemed to brighten up knowing I was feeling a lot better than I was this morning and he was thanking them for coming over and being with me when I needed someone with him having to work all the time, he also told Emily that he was glad me and her was friends and he couldn't wait to get to know her and the boys present and the boys nit present better he was glad I have someone to be there for me someone he likes._

_An hour later dinner was done and Charlie volunteered to do the dishes and I was walking Em, Sam and Paul to the door for them to get back to the Res, Em made me promise to come by the house tomorrow which I readily agreed to and Paul pulled me in for a kiss and a bone crushing hug before leaving tell me he'd see me at the end of my school day when he picks me up to take me to Sam and Em's, I told him I'd see him tomorrow and gave Em and Sam a quick hug and hurried in to the house and upstairs for a quick shower before changing and collapsing in my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow exhausted._


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

_**I would just like to remind you I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers the only thing I own is the plot line and the changes I am making in the characters.**_

_The next morning I woke up it was strange I guess that is because of what ever I changed into though, I hurriedly jumped in the shower and found some nice jeans and a warm top to wear for school I am more and more grateful that me and Em went shopping now because my wardrobe is way better and way more versatile on what I can now wear after I was done changing I went downstairs grabbed my coat and left the house to go to school._

_My classes were all the same I wasn't really paying too much attention all I could think about was Paul and wonder what I had now become, by lunch time my focus was an all time low than what it had been while I'd been a non zombie no matter what I just couldn't focus I was waiting impatiently for the end of the day to be able to see my Paul and the rest of the gang, the rest of the day passed in a big blur to me as basically the whole day had been._

_finally I reached the car park and saw my Paul and just like that all bets were off I took off running and jumped him smashing our lips together in a passionate kiss, Paul kissed back with equal need and it was only when air had become essential or we'd both pass out that we finally reluctantly pulled away from the kiss Paul was grinning and his eyes were radiating pure happiness I had never ever seen a more captivating sight than when Paul was truly happy._

_We got in the truck not long after that and started the drive to La Push Paul grabbed and held my hand the whole ride there; when we got there Paul reluctantly released his grip on me so we could get out of the truck and as soon as we were out of the truck he wrapped his arms around me and we began walking in to the house everyone welcomed us warmly and Em soon had everyone sat down to eat ._

_After we had eaten and the dishes were done the boys decided we should go down to the beach so we all climbed into cars and drove down once we were there Sam and Paul threw me and Emily over their shoulders and took off running down towards the water which caused us to scream and I yelled to Paul that if I got wet there'd be trouble because I havent got anymore clothes with me and I'd rather go in the water when it's a bit warmer and we can all enjoy it meaning Emily, he seemed to get what I ment and decided we were going to have a bonfire instead so the boys got to work on building and setting off the bonfire we all told scary stories for fun and all just enjoyed laughing and joking._

_Charlie called around 6 asking if I was coming home as it was now a weekend and I didn't have to be home for school and I told him no on the packs insistence so Charlie said he'd bring me some stuff so I told him to bring them to the beach as that's where we're at considering he was off to see Billy anyways, around 10 we headed back to the house and me and Em went upstairs to our respective rooms and put our pj's on and then came down stairs to hear the boys ordering pizza so we grabbed some drinks for everyone while we sat and talked until the pizza came; after we had our pizza the boys went for a quick patrol and we decided to watch movies when they returned._

_When the guys got back me and Em had decked the room out with loads of cushions and blankets to make it comfy for everyone through god knows how many films we'd end up watching before people started getting tired, around 3 we all decided to crash so we all headed upstairs to the rooms to go sleep I fell asleep with my head on Paul's chest snuggled in to him with his arms firmly wrapped around me._


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I would just like to remind you I do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyers the only thing I own is the plot line and the changes I am making in the characters.**_

_I couldn't believe how much my life had changed so much since the Cullen's had left everything I thought I'd ever felt for them was not even a small fraction on what i now feel for everyone in my life now, my relationship with Charlie is so different we are finally developing the relationship we should have always had i know if I they hadn't left and I hadn't changed so much since then my relationship with Charlie would have been at an all time low worse than what little relationship we had; i love my father and i respect him so much for everything he had ever done for me, for the La Push people and the people of Forks._

_I've often wondered to myself if I would have been a daddies girl had my parents not divorced and separated places completely and what type of family we would have been would I have been more social or if I'd still be how I was, i guess i defiantly still have issues when it comes to my family life but the with new family I have gained and parts of my old one (Billy Black and Jacob Black) all being one I'm finally beginning to come to terms with it and start to move on from it all everything is different from how it was in Phoenix; Washington changed my life and i have to say I'm looking forward to my future for the first time in my life and am actually appreciating and living my life to the fullest._

_Paul oh what can I say about him other than without him I would crumble and life would have no meaning to it and no reason to be living he's my world, he's my light in the darkness Paul makes everything so much more special to me without even trying the little things he does such as when we can be in a conversation with the pack discussing everything as the boys didn't want the imprints left out of the decisions he would squeeze my hand reassuringly or run his fingers over the back of my neck or rub soothing circles in my back or maybe even just smile at me or pick me up and put me in his lap wrapping himself around me it's an incredible especially after my relationship with Edward who would barely touch me stating it was dangerous, so my life with Paul is exceptionally different but way way better I couldn't ask for a more loving, gentle, caring, honest person to love in my life he completes me and I complete him._

_My phone rang snapping me out of my thoughts I answered not looking at the caller id and was shocked to hear my mother Renée's voice she began asking me how i was and how everything was going with Charlie and I responded that everything's going great and i feel the most a live I've felt in months and that I'm great I asked her how she and Phil was in return and received her answer of the were both fine, Renee then decided to shock me more than she shocked me by calling me by announcing that she's flying out for a visit stating she misses me and wishes to catch up; __**her real reason I'm coming to check on you**__ and we both knew it but neither of us said anything after she told me when she would be here the phone call soon ended and i was hurrying to my truck to drive down to La Push to see everyone and to tell my dad that Renée was coming to town._

_The minute I pulled up in La Push at Sam and Emily's everyone surrounded my truck and I mean everyone the pack, the elders, my dad and the imprints i climbed out of my truck and pulled straight into the loving arms of my Paul I sighed happily and gave him a passionate kiss and then quickly pulled back and turned to face the others with Paul's arms secured around my waist and my back to his front, I quickly told everyone about the phone call I had received from Renée and to say none of them was happy was a understament they were all still mad at what she'd done to both me and Charlie by her leaving him and taking me with her; everyone because talking at the same time trying to work out why she was coming and why now i explained to them when i could finally get a word in that I'm pretty sure its to check up on me and probably to check up on Charlie and see if he was doing a good enough job in her eyes or she would probably try to take me with her back to Arizona, my guess caused uproar from everyone there saying she'd take me when hell froze over and when they were all dead first._

_Everything they was saying was making my heart swell with so much love and devotion to these people __**My Family**__ I couldn't leave them now even if I wanted to which I don't Renée was going to have a fight on her hands with this lot when she came and from me if she thought she's going to play separate Bella and Charlie again if they are close I don't know what I'd do, she ruined both mine and Charlie's lives by taking me and running off to Phoenix and not caring about anyone but herself its been the same ways always with me running round picking up the pieces of her air brained life from an early age right up until Phil came along and I finally left her to come home to Washington to be with Charlie although I hadn't known that at the time but i knew that in my heart now._


End file.
